Bad Girls Don't Die
by Enchanted-Skyscraper
Summary: My title has no connection to the story.. it's just the book Mitchie's reading. yeah. I hope you enjoy. It's a one-shot. Might become a compilation of one-shots.. yeah.. depends on my brain. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you like it!


I was reading my book, From Bad to Cursed, when something I heard caught my attention.  
>"YO, SHANE! SHANE! MOM'S HERE!"<br>I looked up from my book to see Shane's brother calling him. Shane is one of the popular people at Surrey High. He's always with his group. But with or without his group, he's just.. Shane. He never changes. He's the popular guy who's not a jerk. I think.. well.. for me he's not. I remember dancing with him in PhysEd. He was a gentleman. Really nice.

–FLASHBACK–

"Okay! Line up! I'll pick your partner."  
>The class groans. Geez. It's just Swing Dance. You just dance, twirl around, and hold your partner's.. hands.. Okay, maybe it's bad. Especially when my hands are very cold. No real reason. It just is.. I got paired up with one of his friends. Ryan. He was the first one in his group to become friends with me since the others were "too cool" to talk to the new girl. But then it got awkward coz he began telling people I was being mean to him when I wasn't. I barely know him and I'm not mean. So... why? And now Ms. PE Dance Teacher partners us up.. GREAT.<p>

After dancing with half of the guys in class, we were told to switch sides. Oh, Gosh. Shane Gray is my partner. Freaking in, freaking in. I can't freak out because it's just... AWKWARD. I hate Shane Gray. HE'S FREAKING SHANE GRAY, popular kid with the long, shiny hair and I'm.. me. DURR! Okay, so maybe he asked for my number and called me, sure. One of his girl best friends told me he liked me, sure. But it's awkward between us two. IDK why. It just is..  
>"Okay, people, positions!"<br>"Wait... Do I touch it?" I asked. Yes, I ask that. I asked all the guys I danced with.  
>"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Okay?<br>"Oh.. okay.. but my hands are cold," I answered rubbing my hands together trying to make it warm.. It's not working..  
>"I don't mind," he said. I can't see his expression even with my headband coz I just kept looking down. I just can't look him in the eyes, okay? It's awkward.<br>"Oh.. okay," I said one last time and hovered my hands over his. To my surprise, he took my hands in his. Okay..?  
>"AROUND THE WORLD, PEOPLE!"<br>"Geez.." I mumbled, forgetting about Shane.  
>He laughed.<br>What? He was laughing at me? Okay?  
>The music stopped and I was on my way to switch partners but Ms. I forgot her name decided that we stay with our partners.<br>"Whoops, missy. Stay with your partner."  
>"WHAT!" I cried.<br>"Stay with your partners, people."  
>"But- Ugh. Fine," I sighed and went back to Shane. I just kept looking down. This is awkward.<br>"I want you to switch places with your partners. Follows be the leaders, leaders be the follows."  
>"Say whuuuut?" I said. I'm getting pretty comfortable around him. I'm sure this will fade after PE class.<br>"Switch," she said and looked me in the eyes.  
>"Okay.." I said in a small voice.<br>"This.. is awkward," he said.  
>"Yeah, it is," was all I could answer. I can't explain what happened next but we just laughed.<br>"OKAY! Side, side, rock, step!"  
>"Ugh..."<br>Shane just laughed.  
>"Left side turn!"<br>"But-" Before I could finish my sentence, I tiptoed just to twirl Shane. "This is awkward!" I exclaimed and we cracked up.  
>"I know, right?"<br>"OKAY, PEOPLE! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"  
>"Bye, Ms. Eifert.."<br>"B-bye Ms. E!"  
>Oh.. so it's Ms. Eifert. Durr.<p>

–END FLASHBACK–

I remember that day. It was the day I started getting confused with what I really feel. I remember telling my friend that he was a good dancer. Best one in our class.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar laugh. Shane Gray's laugh. I looked up just the tiniest bit to see what was happening. He was coming in my direction, taking off his orange, plaid button-up shirt leaving him with his white shirt. I pretended to look busy since he's just going to pass me by and into the office. That's all he does. It's just.. awkward.

–FLASHBACK–

I was reading my Bad Girls Don't Die book, sitting on the bench outside the school's office when Shane came running and sent a page of my book lifting. Thought he was coming up to me but he just went straight to the office doors. Oh, I get it now.

–END FLASHBACK–

I shivered, my vision still blurry. I heard a voice.  
>"Are you gonna turn that page?" He chuckled. I know that voice. I looked up and see Shane Gray towering over me.<br>"Huh.. What?"  
>"Are you going to turn that page?"<br>"What? Oh.. Oh! This? No.. Uhm.. oh, yeah. Yes, yes I am," I stammered. This is so embarrassing.  
>"Are you cold?" he asked, draping his button up shirt with a hood on my shoulders.<br>"You don't have to," I smiled.  
>"It's okay, you were shivering.."<br>"Oh.. I was?" I asked. He just chuckled.  
>"Well, I gotta go, mom's here. I'll see you after the week break. Bye!" I just waved.<br>"Wait! What about this?" I asked motioning the jacket.  
>"Keep it."<br>Those were the last words I heard before my mom picked me up. I saw the car, took of the jacket and draped it on my arm with my school jacket while smiling like a complete idiot.


End file.
